Torchwood: Alphabet Challenge
by Harkman and Teaboy
Summary: I've succumbed to the challenge... so here it is. Spare time drabbles based off of the alphabet. Contains many pairings, rating still unestablished - left as M for now, just in case. R&R?
1. Asphyxiation

_So... I've decided to start doing this Alphabet Challenge in my free time when I can't seem to put anything else on paper & still want to write. Unfortunately, today is one of those days. Luckily, this will be multi-chapter, so I can update and get more feedback from you guys than when I just write one-shots._

_First of all, I'd like to thank all of you lovely people who have read and reviewed my other stories. Please continue to do so as it makes me so ecstatic to see that people are enjoying what they're reading. Especially the people who review. The ones who tell me what they think are the ones who I know truly understand the process of creating, writing, editing and uploading a story, waiting nervously to see if feedback on your work is –hopefully- good, or –unfortunately- bad._

_Nevertheless, here is the first chapter of my Alphabet Challenge._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A is for Asphyxiation.<strong>

It was never pleasant being pinned to the ground when the intentions were negative.

Not to mention being pinned to the ground with a pair of hands clutching your neck with a highly uncomfortable pressure. Of course, this wasn't the only way to be deprived of oxygen and eventually die, but if someone ever had Jack describe one of his least favourite ways to die, asphyxiation via murder was definitely up there.

There were slower ways to die. Examples like burning to death, disease, torture, radiation – all of which sucked equally. Dying was never supposed to be a fun experience, the American blatantly concluded, but being immortal, there came a point in time where the thought of death wasn't as frightening as it used to be. Instead, Jack found himself _rating _which deaths were more horrifying or excruciating than others. There were slow deaths, like he'd mentioned before and obviously they were by far the worst. But in some cases, Jack could end it for himself with a simple bullet to the head, and his body would repair itself like it always did. Being suffocated by someone else put him in a whole new situation.

The panic button is Jack's body was always pressed no matter how hard he would try to calm himself down. Every time his ability to breathe was cut off, something inside of him made the fear shoot through his veins, and his ego would quickly be reduced to that of a young boy's. He would only struggle more against the choke hold, though deep down he knew it would do him no good. Although it wasn't often that the Captain was strangled, when he was, it was emotionally scarring. Sure, there wouldn't be any physical signs that he'd suffered an attack, but to wake up gasping for air as his heart would restart once again almost felt surreal, since losing access to air was the way he would black out.

All in all, Jack had to admit the worst part about asphyxiation was the overpowering feeling of helplessness. To be cornered in a circumstance where another being had his life in their hands was horrifying. With their hands wrapped so tightly around his neck as the pressure would grow and his face would turn red. The almighty Jack Harkness was left struggling to grasp onto his last fibres of life before death sucked him down into the darkness. His demise was inevitable unless something in his killer's heart told them to let go – but when did that ever happen?

He would never admit it to anyone, even Ianto – but every time someone would let their hands linger along the sides of his neck, flashbacks would cause their Captain's confident disposition to crumble instantly.

Jack would go through hell and high water before letting someone smother him. And that was one thing he kept to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think! I'm aware it's short, but it's more of what just spills out rather than a planned story. So... yes! R&amp;R? (: &amp; I'll be sure to post something brand new, or the next chapter of this sometime soon.<em>

_MJM._


	2. Beyonce

_Have I ever mentioned I really like writing as Tosh? I think it's the whole idea that's she's so quiet, yet when she opens up I can mold her as how I would think she would act because we don't see her carefree or outspoken side as much. But when we do, she's usually a little firecracker. Hahah. I think that's why whenever I will write in her point of view, she'll always be more open with the rest of the team. Toshiko, you're such a behind-the-scenes badass. Don't deny it. xD_

_**AND I UPDATED THIS TODAY BECAUSE I PUBLICALLY WANTED TO THANK "AngelisIgniRelucent" BECAUSE YOU, KIND READER, REVIEWED AND FAVORITED ALL OF MY STORIES. I've been having a shitty day and you seriously made me so happy. So thank you. I almost cried when I saw all of your lovely reviews and THEN saw you added all of my stories to your Favorites as well. You are truly amazing. So I hope you see this and my efforts don't go to waste. xD**_

_To the rest of you, enjoy! C:_

**Chapter Two: B is for Beyonce.**

"Well, Ms. Sato. I never thought I'd see the day where you danced."

Tosh wasn't overly into music. Every so often there would be an occasion where she would find herself cranking the volume in her car when she needed to clear her head about something at work, but for the most part it was always another background sound. She would always turn on her radio whenever she would do chores around her flat like cooking or cleaning. Or, when Gwen and Owen would get into yet _another _squabble, Tosh would silently plug in her noise-reducing headphones to block out any… unwanted static.

She also noticed that she didn't really have a preferred artist or genre. She knew Jack liked more of the jazzy classics, diving into singers and music styles from the 30's, 40's and 50's. Ianto was into indie rock and bands that weren't on the radar, while Gwen kept up-to-date with all of the latest hits and followed the pop/rock mainstream. Owen was into rock, and every so often –though he wouldn't admit it–, Tosh could hear Tchaikovsky echoing up from the medical bay. As for Toshiko, well… she adopted a liking for everyone else's tastes so she never heard music she didn't like.

If the techie was asked what truly satisfied her thirst for music as an individual, she would shock any person when she said that she _adored _the sound of a powerful female gospel singer.

Unfortunately, gospel wasn't as popular on radio as it used to be, so whenever the Hub was empty, Tosh would plug her iPod into the main speakers and let the music echo throughout the tunnels under Cardiff Bay. To Toshiko's dismay, the Torchwood base wasn't populated by just herself often. Every so often, though, the Japanese woman snagged a lucky hour or two. The sound would make her body vibrate with the bass and she turned up to the volume to the point where she couldn't think.

And then she discovered Beyonce.

Beyonce Knowles had the strong, chesty voice of a gospel singer but fit in with mainstream as one of the top female artists in the United States. The UK was highly aware of her, too, and Tosh quickly became a dedicated fan. So, when her next chance alone with the Hub and its glorious sound system, she played her newfound artist instead of the classic church gospel.

"Single Ladies" was blasting through the speakers, and Tosh found herself tapping her foot along to the pop beat as she sat in her desk chair, intently focused on her work at hand but still enjoying the music thrumming throughout the Hub in the background.

But a foot tap quickly turned into a subtle bounce in her seat.

And as she got up to file some paperwork, that bounce turned into a shimmy of the hips.

That shimmy turned into a small improvised dance that made its way around the Hub. Tosh even turned up the volume of the music and left her work to sit unfinished as her small moves became more choreographed. The techie was having one of those moments where she felt as if she could be in the music video along with Beyonce. She laughed to (and at) herself as she faked one of those "screw in the light bulb" gestures, along with a "booty bump". Ah, American dance move names… She laughed again.

It was then that a cough sounded from behind her and Toshiko Sato rushed across the room to shut off the music, her face a deep crimson as a recognizable chuckle came from the one and only Jack Harkness. Ianto stood next to him, a visibly amused grin plastered to his lips. Her expression was one that deer made when caught in a vehicle's headlights.

"Well, Ms. Sato. I never thought I'd see the day where you danced." Jack grinned, leaning against her desk as Ianto walked up to her, handing the humiliated Japanese woman a cup coffee.

"And – like that. It was so… African-American." Ianto mused, and he didn't push farther once he saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't one of embarrassment, but rather of revenge. She would get the Welshman back for that. He quickly retreated back to his original position next to Jack.

"Beyonce Knowles, huh?" The Captain but back in once again, turning the music back on but at a much quieter volume. "Never would have assumed you'd listen to this. Especially at such a loud level. People could hear you, y'know. The last thing we need is for Torchwood Three to be found out."

Jack's expression was suddenly quite stern as he approached Tosh, but he quickly diverted his route as he went to the nearest computer and turned up the volume almost louder than Toshiko had it before. Except, he –and the techie couldn't hold back her laughter- danced and sang a long in a surprisingly impressive falsetto. It was hilarious nonetheless.

"'CAUSE IF YOU LIKED IT, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ON IT!"


End file.
